Mi Pequeña Traviesa
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: Habashira Rui conoce gracias a Hiruma a Minerva Anezaki prima de Mamori el sin pensarlo queda prendado de esa pequeña, mientras tanto la personalidad y madurez del capitán camaleón va cambiando lentamente. Lemon -


.

.

.

.

**MI PEQUEÑA TRAVIESA**

_By: Hilary Kryss Yagami_

-X-

.

.

Ahí estaba yo Habashira Rui en mi departamento despertándome por los molestos rayos de sol, sin embargo no me molesta al sentir el peso en mi pecho, una respiración cálida, junto a un pequeño hilo de baba que se salía de sus labios, su cabello enredado por nuestra actividad en la noche. Yo Habashira Rui soy un hombre afortunado, pero no toda mi vida fue asi, era un vago un bueno para nada hasta que conocí al secretario y al demonio rubio de Deimon, toda mi vida no tenía sentido, quien iba a decirlo que un chico enclenque sin experiencia en americano pudiera vencerme en un partido, pero claro no es de subestimar ya que conocía los rumores de Hiruma Yoichi, el demonio siempre tenía una razón para todo y asi fue como conocí a mi pequeña traviesa, una preciosa de ojos chocolates, un metro sesenta, piel trigueña, cabello negro y labios rosas, esa pequeña es preciosa, con solo recordarla no puedo evitar sonreír por lo feliz que ahora soy, su nombre Minerva Anezaki, prima de la entrenadora atarantada de Hiruma asi como solía llamarla, un nombre bastante serio para una preciosa, esa chica había llegado un día al instituto después de darse cuenta que habíamos secuestrado a la manager después de tratar de atrapar a Eyeshield 21, ella llego hecha una furia, con una mirada asesina que juro que si Megu aprende esa mirada consigue que moje la ropa interior.

-¡Como te atreves a secuestrar a mi prima tu lengua larga!- Dijo ella mientras infundía el terror en los integrantes del equipo.

-¡A quien le llamas lengua larga niña!- Le dije mientras trataba de mostrarme aterrador.

-¡A ti por supuesto!- ella me miraba con esos penetrantes ojos castaños que a pesar de que ella estuviera exaltada la hacían lucir hermosa.

-¡Mi mira pequeña! Todo este asunto fue para conseguir la atencion de Eyeshield, no le hicimos daño además nos soy el tipo de hombre que dañaría a una mujer ni aunque fuera tan gritona como tu- se lo dije directamente en la cara.

espero porque no te gustaría quedarte sin hijos.- dijo eso y se fue, esa niña era demasiado extraña pero interesante, deje las cosas como estaban después de todo estaba convencido en que no la volvería a ver hasta que un día tuve que ir a dejar a los hermanitos Ha-ha a su encuentro con las Pirámides de Taiyou, justamente sentándome estaba cuando vi a la pequeña tormento, sentarse a mi lado y esta fue mi expresión cuando vi, llevaba el uniforme de Deimon, y una gafas de lectura, ella al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia cuando uno de mis compañeros grito y ella me miro con detenimiento.

-¡Tu lengua larga pensé que nos odiabas!- Ella miro sorprendida en vez de enojada cosa que me pareció adorable tenía ganas de reír por su expresión inocente.

-No te confundas Zokugaku le ganara a Deimon solo hicimos lo que nos pidió Hiruma.- Mientras miraba nuevamente al campo y veía como la defensa de Deimon mandaba a la defensa de Harao a ver el cielo azul, ella los miro detenidamente y luego me sonrió.

-Vaya eres un buen maestro eres interesante.- La chica me guiño el ojo, y yo no podía creerlo peor mis mejillas ardían, esa chica me había hecho un cumplido, pero lo que sucedió después me dejo sin habla Eyeshield 21 realizo un touchdown en una carrera y ella me abrazo, dejándome nervioso, ella saltaba y yo estaba enrojecido después de sentir como aprisionaba sus pequeños pechos en mi cabeza y me despeinaba, el resto de inútiles de mis amigos reían divertido después de que estuviera rojo como un tomate, cuando ella reacciono me soltó y se puso roja, me miro y luego dijo lo siento, mientras me peinaba después de que mi cabello fuera un lio, ella se levanto y se fue roja por los nervios.

-Wao me das envidia Habashira.- decian todos y a la vez con risas.

-Cállense inútiles si no quieren que les dé una paliza.- me levante y me dirigí a la salida. Esa niña me había hecho sentir diferente vulnerable pero me agradaba, asi sucesivamente ella aparecía en los partidos de Deimon, cuando nos enfrentamos nuevamente contra Deimon ella se encontraba sentada en las bancas junto a su prima y miraba detenidamente el partido, casi podría jurar que me miraba directamente a los ojos, al final habíamos perdido pero el partido fue entretenido y me divertí sin tener que jugar sucio, Hiruma me había enseñado a ser leal, una vez finalizado el partido, Minerva se acerco a mí y me sonrió, Felicidades capitán Camaleón desde ahora Zokugaku será mi segundo equipo favorito, me guiño el ojo y se fue, esa pequeña traviesa había conseguido hacerme sonrojar de nueva cuenta sonreí era mi primer admiradora interesante, en el encuentro Deimon contra Amino, el tonto de Eyeshield 21 se subió en el autobús equivocado y llego a parar al otro extremo de la ciudad, esto era tedioso, Hiruma nos aviso, y a pesar de que el nos había liberado de ser sus esclavos no podía negarme el era leal y me hacía sentir mejor y más hombre haciendo estas cosas, quien iba a decir que Hiruma sería ahora uno de mis mejores amigos, una vez de llevar al renacuajo al partido, vi a Minerva detrás de mi mientras estaba con mi moto en el estadio.

-Eres lindo Capitán camaleón.- sus palabras me sorprendieron, la voltee a ver mientras retiraba mi casco y peinaba mi cabello.

-Soy un hombre rudo no puedo ser lindo pequeña.- le sonreí, ella se acerco a mi lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Eso no quita que no tengas buen corazón.- nuevamente ella me había dejado en las nubes, mi corazón palpitaba fuerte y el idiota de Hiruma sonreía de lejos diciéndome ¡te cache cabrón te enamoraste! Me retire no tenía nada más que hacer debíamos enfrentarnos a Poseidón y seria mi última oportunidad para ir al torneo de Navidad, me aferre a los entrenamientos, fui despiadado con mis compañeros y me asegure de que no se metieran en problemas, hasta que supimos que estaban buscando nuestra expulsión, alguien estaba culpando a Eyeshield, cualquiera que se hubiera enfrentado con el renacuajo sabría que él no es haci, Minerva llego a Zokugaku y me dijo que Hiruma la había enviado para darme el nombre de un mocoso que había comprado equipo de americano y una camiseta del numero 21.

-¡Pequeña traviesa dile a Hiruma que no se meta que nosotros arreglaremos nuestro problema!- le dije mientras esos ojos castaños me miraban fijamente.

-¡Cuídate camaleón!- ella se sonrojo.

-Ya es noche no quiero que andes sola en las calles te llevare a casa.- ella se sonrojo, la lleve en mi moto, ella se aferraba a mi cintura, casi podría asegurar en que se durmió mientras me abrazaba, una vez en su casa, ella me volvió a besar en la mejilla.

-Ten cuidado Habashira.- le sonreí un poco sonrojado.

-Tú también pequeña traviesa.- y me fui de su casa. Al siguiente día atendí el incidente con la los escorpiones y su capitán con la ayuda de Eyeshield supimos el sucio plan para expulsar ambos equipos, sabía muy bien que Hiruma intervendría con su secretario atarantado, pero gracias a ello pudimos enfrentarnos a Poseidón al final perdimos lo camaleones estábamos destrozados, mi último año había acabado tanto esfuerzo había quedado derrochado, mi equipo se rindió y eso me decepciono mas, estaba sentado en el banco hasta que llego Hiruma el tipo sabia como estaría, sin embargo el no de muestra nada al respecto, le pregunte que era lo que tenía él y lo que yo no para conseguir aun equipo que rindiera como el suyo y al final, el respondió que personas que quisieran dar el todo por el todo, sabía que el tenia la razón pero tampoco no puedo culpar a mis amigos no se puede ser el mejor de un día para otro sin más Hiruma se fue, mis amigos llegaron cedí mi puesto de capitán, entonces Megu hablo.

-Tal parece que alguien te busca.- ella sonrió de lado y tomo a los tres inútiles dejándome solo, ahí estaba ella la pequeña traviesa con las mejillas rojas y los ojos hinchados, no pude evitarlo, tome su rostro para que me viera directamente, ella derramo una lagrima y me abrazo con fuerza, rompiendo en llanto por todos los cielos esta princesa lloraba, la abrace con fuerza como si fuera la última vez, su perfume de jazmín, me penetraba y no quería soltarla estaba sudoroso y ella aun asi me abrazaba, pensé que las chicas nos le gustábamos asi pero ella no me soltó.

-¿Pequeña traviesa por que lloras?- le dije en su oído sin soltarla.

-No quería que perdieras… quería verte feliz.- Por todos los cielos esta princesa lloraba por mí, ese rasgo de inocencia me flecho mas el corazón no podre despegarme de ella ahora estoy seguro, la abrace mas fuerte una lagrima surco mi rostro y le sonreí, sin soltarla.

-¡Eres realmente preciosa! No llores mas por mi princesa.- me separe un poco limpie sus lagrimas y tome su mano, debia ducharme rápido, le dije que me esperara la llevaría a su casa, ella me sonrió, asi quería verla, me aliste rápido y la vi sentada junto a Megu, las dos hablaban espero no le este enseñando esa mirada a Megu o lo más seguro es que me orine en los pantalones, me acerque a ellas y tome de la mano a Minerva.

-¡Cuida a tu novia Habashira!- los inútiles se reían a carcajadas mientras Minerva se sonrojaba ferozmente, la lleve con migo mientras yo también estaba sonrojado. Le coloque el casco y ella sonrió sentía deseos de besarla, reprimí ese deseo, me subí a la moto y ella después mientras se acomodaba, me abrazo con fuerza y Salí directo a su casa, el estadio estaba muy cerca de su casa, la deje en la entrada, ella me volvió abrazar, deseaba besarla, la tome de la cintura estaba a punto de besarla cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió, y una mujer que yo conocía salió de la puerta.

-¡Habashira! ¡Aww es el novio de Minerva!- la mujer nos tomo de las manos y nos metió a la residencia.- quédate a cenar hijo.- Como podía decirle que no.

-¿Desde cuándo se conocen?- pregunto Minerva mientras me miraba a los ojos con esa inocencia que la hacía lucir hermosa.

-¡El es el apuesto joven en motocicleta que me salvo la vez en que unos bandidos querían robarme las compras del supermercados, estaba rodeada y todos llevaban cuchillos cuando apareció él y con un bate los golpeo a todos dejándome a salvo, el muy amablemente llamo un taxi y me dejo en él para llegar segura a casa!- Minerva me miro sorprendida pero luego me sonrió.- Habashira me alegra que mi pequeña sea tu novia doy mi permiso.- La madre de Minerva nos sonrió y me sonroje.

-Por supuesto que cuidare de mi novia.-Cielos eso lo dije y Minerva se sonrojo con fuerza.

-Muy bien Habashira llévate a Minerva a tu apartamento es momento que crezcas.- Ambos nos pusimos de colores y su madre reia con picardía.- Tu padre y yo éramos asi, estoy segura que estará feliz por ti en el cielo pequeña.

-Mama Habashira no ha dicho si me quiere llevar.

-Que esperas lleva una mochila y vámonos.- Soné un poco impaciente, y minerva corrió a su habitación alistar una mochila súper rápido, salimos a toda velocidad rumbo a mi departamento. Llegamos a mi casa, tome su rostro sonrojado.- Ahora eres mi novia pequeña traviesa.

-Habashira…- la tome de la barbilla y la bese son suavidad, ella se aferro de mi cuello, la lleve a mi casa, le ofrecí una taza de café y hablamos mucho, la lleve al patio amplio que tenia a observar las estrellas sentados en el pasto, ella me abrazo se miraba hermosa, nos besábamos como locos en cada momento, la lleve a mi habitación, la cargue como una princesa, le solté su trenza y su largo cabello negro cayó bajo su espalda. Ella comenzó a besarme con fuerza mientras introducía su lengua en mi boca, ella me estaba volviendo loco me comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, y me sentaba en la cama mientras ella se colocaba encima aprisionándome con las piernas, le desabotone poco a poco la camisa, y ella besaba mi cuello.

-Preciosa llevaba días queriéndote tener asi.- ella me beso de nueva cuenta y yo introduci mi lengua en su boca, ella tomo mi cabello, y me acariciaba suavemente, removí su falda mientras acariciaba sus piernas suaves quite sus zapatos y calcetines, dejándole en un hermoso conjunto de ropa interior color verde, era hermoso sus pechos pequeños pero lindos, bese su cuello, mientras ella colocaba sus manos en mi pantalón, mi erección estaba matándome ella la sintió en sus piernas y sonrió con picardía, ella se levanto y se agacho para desnudarme, me quito el pantalón, los bóxer mi erección broto libre al fin, ella la miro detenidamente, mientras con sus dedos acariciaba miembro palpitante.

-Habashira me gustas mucho desde que te vi en el instituto.- tal parece que nos atraíamos desde hace mucho tiempo, ella tomo mi miembro y lo introdujo en su boca, acariciando con su lengua la punta de mi pene, me miraba directamente mientras acariciaba su cabeza suavemente era la gloria nadie me había hecho sexo oral y esta niña lo hacía fenomenal, con sus manos acariciaba mis testículos aquellos a los que amenazo con castrar si le hacía algo a su prima la manager de Deimon, lo introducía una y otra vez sentía que me vendría, la pare en seco le daría placer a ella antes de correrme, la recosté en la cama, desabotone su brasier le bese sus pezones cafés suave, y los introduje en mi boca, eran pequeños esos pechos pero hermosos, no había visto a ninguna chica más hermosa, con mis manos acariciaba sus piernas, y asi fui bajando hasta llegar al borde de su ropa interior mi lengua larga estaba sedienta de ella, removí la ropa interior y… ¡por todos los cielos! con mis dedos la toque estaba muy empapada, lamí mis dedos, ella gimió, mientras me inclino haciendo movimientos circulares en su entrada con mi lengua, ella gemía en protesta esos movimientos la estaban desesperando, me acerque su clítoris para darle lo que quería, aprisione ese botón en con mis dientes, y lo mordí con suavidad sacando un gemido seguido de respiraciones entre cortadas introduje un dedo, roce con suavidad, un poco de presión en ese instante y cerro las piernas con fuerzas sabía que había encontrado su punto G consiguiendo un orgasmo, ella gimió y su cuerpo temblaba, sus piernas reaccionaban al espasmo, respiraba con fuerza, esa preciosa había tenido un orgasmo y yo se lo había dado.- Ha… Habashira…- su voz me pareció melodía.

-Preciosa me encantas…- Me posicione entre sus piernas, la mire a los ojos y ella me sonrió, me introduje de golpe para luego darme cuenta que ella era virgen, mis ojos se abrieron de susto al sentir como ella me abrazaba por el inmenso dolor que sentía en ese momento, por todos los cielos pensé que ya no lo era, saque mi pene y observe que sangraba, la vi directamente a los ojos para saber si deseaba seguir.- Eras virgen…

-¿Estas decepcionado?- ¿Que si estoy decepcionado? Acabo de desvirgarla y ella pregunta eso.

-¡preciosa acabo de quitarte tu virginidad y te preocupa eso! Me encanta ser tu primero y quiero ser tu final…- tome su rostro y lo bese con suavidad.- ¿Quieres seguir?- Ella asintió y sonreí para luego besarla, me introduje en ella suavemente y parecía no dolerle mucho, sin embargo espere un poco, Comence a moverme suavemente y entonces escuchaba como ella gemía, asi continúe embistiéndola suavemente mientras ella movía sus caderas para que acelerara.

-Habashira quiero estar arriba...- Sonreí estaba encantado con dejarle las riendas, me di vuelta y la deje estar encima, subí mis piernas para darle más impulso y ella sonrió mientras comenzaba a subir y bajar mientras frotaba su cuerpo a mi hueso púbico, esta chica sabia del tema, coloco los brazos alrededor de mi cabeza mientras seguía moviéndose, coloque mis manos en su cintura diminuta, ella gemía y me besaba mientras se movía con rapidez, abrace su cintura la acomode a mi cuerpo y Comence a moverme a modo de seguir con nuestro placer, una ola de placer sentí en mi cuerpo, ella temblaba y gemía, ella mordió mi cuello, seguro dejara marca.- ¡Por todos los cielos siento calor en mi cuerpo!

-Nena estoy apunto…- sabia que un movimiento mas y me correría, abrace su cuerpo mientras eyaculaba dentro de ella, ambos gemimos con fuerza y se dejo caer en mi cuerpo, su respiración era acelerada, su cuerpo estaba sudoroso, me miro directamente a los ojos mientras sonreía.

-Eso fue grandioso… Te amo Habashira.- Le sonreí ahora tenía a mi novia oficial y estaba totalmente feliz a pesar de haber perdido el partido tenía una hermosa novia con migo.

-Yo también te amo Minerva.- Ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

Asi fue como mi vida cambio gracias al tonto de Hiruma, Eyeshield 21 y mi pequeña traviesa, sonreía mientras ella se despertaba, su rostro somnoliento y esa sonrisa bella, estoy realmente contento de que este a mi lado.

-Estas despierto… ¿como a amaneciste mi amor?- ¿Mi amor? Es una frase que no me cansare de escuchar.

-De maravilla Princesa ¿y tú?- le dije mientras me besaba.

-Esplendida contesto.- Me sonrió sabia que debíamos ducharnos, debia llevarla a su casa, su madre deseaba que almorzáramos en su casa y ya eran las nueve de la mañana aun tendríamos tiempo de jugar una rato en la ducha y desayunar un poco. Ella se levanto de la cama sin cubrirse, miraba su hermoso cuerpo, y sonreía mientras estaba idiotizado, sentí que una erección comenzaba a palpitar, me miro y sonrió.- ¿Vendrás con migo o no?

-Y perderme el espectáculo ¡por supuesto que voy!- ella estaba emocionada, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y besándonos volvíamos a la ducha por otra sesión de sexo descontrolado, después del ejercicio de la mañana y un buen desayuno, almorzamos en su casa, me dispuse a irme, su madre era una buena suegra, me recordaba a mi madre ella hubiera sido feliz con Minerva.

-¿Por que me escogiste a mi?- le dije antes de irme.

-Porque sabía que eras el indicado, recuerda que mi nombre significa sabiduria.- ella me guiño el ojo mientras me sonreía.

-Ahora lo recuerdo que no usamos protección.-Yo palidecí eso podría traernos un embarazo tempano y no es que no me agrade pero primero quisiera darles lo suficiente a Minerva para luego tener hijos.

-No te preocupes tomo anticonceptivos porque mi ginecólogo me diagnostico ovarios poli quísticos.- ella me sonrió y yo me asuste por ella.- No te preocupes no es grave todo está bajo control.- Ella me beso y me dispuse a irme, asi pasamos el resto del tiempo yo yendo a dejarla al instituto y luego en la tarde visitando al Primo soquete de Hiruma.

-Hola Primo soquete.- Le dije a Hiruma mientras me sentaba en una banca en el club junto al demonio.

-Kekekeke primo soquete ¿de que hablas?- El demonio sonrió no pensó que sabría su secreto.

-Como que si no supiera que tu manager te atrae mucho las Anezaki son interesantes.

-Kekekeke si tu lo dices.- El sonrió con complicidad.- Por cierto primo soquete estaba pensando en que pidieras tu solicitud para cambiarte a Deimon el año próximo.

-¿Cambiarme a Deimon?

-Si necesitamos un linebacker y tengo planes para el próximo año el director babotas me debe una y por lo que se quieres entrar a la Universidad.- El me miro seriamente esta oportunidad era la que necesitaba pero debia despedirme de Zokugaku las cosas eran distintas pero era más importante conseguir entrar en la universidad se lo prometí a mi madre, mire al Hiruma y acepte el trato el próximo año seria estudiante de Deimon.

-Entonces cuenta con migo.-Estrechamos nuestras manos en señal de trato, al momento entro Mamori junto a Minerva.

-¡Bienvenido a la familia primo!- ella me abrazo y Hiruma casi me fulmina con la mirada.

-Gracias prima.- le conteste mientras observaba a Hiruma.

-Me alegra que hayas sido tu quien salvo a mi tía ella está muy agradecida con tigo.- ella me sonrió.

-Hiruma no te pongas celoso, este camaleón es mío y a mi prima le gustan demonios.- Ella sonrió mientras Mamori se sonrojaba.

-Kekekeke ya sabía yo que la manager me amaba.

-Creo que te gustan las mamá gallinas.- Salí diciendo mientras Hiruma me apuntaba con su metralla.

-¡Camaleón alcornoque deja de decir tonterías!- Salí corriendo, con minerva en mis brazos, ambos reíamos sabíamos que esos dos se aman tanto como nosotros. Se perfectamente que mis amigos respetaran mi decisión al final es para ser mejor persona.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Bueno mis queridos lectores se que no hay muchos Fanfic de Habashira, la verdad es que es uno de los personajes de Eyeshield 21 que resulta ser muy interesante como cambio su personalidad desde ser un chico vandálico hasta volverse leal, me sentí muy tentada a describir su cambio, también tenía un capricho de volverlo muy amigo de Hiruma y sé que no se aprecia mucho en el anime pero pienso que la influencia de Hiruma lo hizo cambiar notablemente, en un futuro escribiré sobre Kakei, Mitzumachi, Kid, Sakuraba y mi favorito ShinxWakana en otro One-Shot si me siento más inspirada volver a escribir y claro los Hiruma Mamori, espero sus review ellos me incitan a seguir, nos vemos luego. : 3_


End file.
